1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a communication control method and apparatus for use in a communication network, and, in particular, to a control method and apparatus of a telematic reception terminal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, a research has been carried out on a telematic service (teletex, G4 facsimile, and mix mode machine) terminal, for example, by CCITT, and a control procedure (protocol) or the like for that is being decided. A telematic terminal is a composite terminal serviceable as a teletex terminal, a facsimile terminal, a videotex terminal, or the like. In telematic service, it allows to further improve the image quality and high speed transmission beyond the limits imposed by prior art facsimile machines, including G1, G2 and G3, and a proposal has been made as to a control procedure which allows to carry out communication even between terminals of different types.